Why Frisk Reset a Pacifist Run
by itshannahbanana
Summary: Now a series of semi-connected one-shots. Resetting the timeline has had some unexpected consequences. Each reset, Frisk finds that the surface world has changed. From a world overrun with cats to a frozen wasteland, Frisk must keep resetting the timeline until she gets a normal ending! How long will that take? R&R!
1. Today's Forecast: Siberia, Russia

In all of the times Frisk had reset, even for the strangest reasons, she had never experienced an ending quite like this. Never, ever, not in her wildest dreams had she ever expected to bring all the monsters to the surface through friendship and pacifism, only for them to want to go back underground.

Yet, here they were, standing on top of Mount Ebott with the icy cold winter wind cutting through everyone's clothes, a snow storm blinding what would have been a beautiful sunset had it been visible.

Undyne and Alphys were the first to go back.

"D-dang, Frisk! You live with this?"

Frisk shrugged. She'd lived with this kind of weather her whole life, it didn't bother her that much.

Evidently, that was not the case with Undyne. The fish monster stood ankle-deep in snow, wearing nothing but a plain tank top, fins down, and visibly shaking from the cold.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, howling as it blew even more snow in everyone's faces. Undyne had to practically yell to be heard over the wind at this point.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD?! NONE OF ALPHYS'S HISTORY BOOKS SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE SURFACE BEING A FROZEN WASTELAND!"

Once again, Frisk's only response was a shrug.

"NGAHHH! SCREW THIS! I'M GOING BACK!"

Frisk watched in compete shock as Undyne, true to her word, turned around and bolted back underground.

Alphys, who had been quietly freezing the past few minutes, suddenly yelled,

"H-hey, Undyne! W-wait up!"

The short lizard monster went running after her.

Sans and Papyrus were next.

"SANS, I'M COLD."

Sans, hugging himself with one hand in an attempt to keep warm and keeping his hood up with the other gave his brother a look that said something along the lines of " _and I'm not?_ "

But instead of saying something rude, he replied simply,

"yeah, me too bro."

After a moment, Papyrus asked,

"CAN WE GO HOME NOW?"

Sans turned to Frisk,

"welp, now we've seen the surface and all it's snowy glory. sorry kid, but i think we're gonna head back. it's just too cold tibia up here. even snowdin is warmer than this."

With that said, the skeleton brothers began heading back underground, albeit at a slower pace than Undyne.

Lastly, Toriel and Asgore.

The thick fur on the two goat monsters made them much less bothered by the cold, they somewhat enjoyed it even. But oddly enough it was this mutual feeling that had them both heading back underground.

"Ah, it is lovely up here, is it not, Tori?" Asgore asked his ex wife. The goat mother turned her head away from him, huffing,

"It would be nice, if you weren't here."

Seeming to think on this, Toriel quickly realized that with all the other monsters heading back underground she and Asgore would be the only two monsters on the surface. There was not a chance she was going to live on the surface alone with Asgore!

Angrily, she turned and left, heading back underground with the others.

Asgore turned to look at Frisk.

"I don't want to live on the surface without Toriel."

With that, the monster king followed after the former queen back under the mountain.

Frisk now stood alone at the top of the mountain. Honestly, she'd gone through all that work, befriending otakus, skeletons, fish with spears, dancing robots and fighting a magical rainbow goat god all for everyone to decide it was too cold on the surface?

Frisk pulled up the menu.

Time to reset.


	2. A Catastrophe

Someone suggested I turn this into a series of one-shots. Here ya go. Leave a review and tell me if you have any more funny ideas as to why Frisk would reset after pacifist run! I just might use it ;D

Frisk had been walking through Hotland for a while now, listening to Alphys each time the anxious scientist called her with instructions, even though after as many pacifist runs as she'd done she could probably solve all the puzzles in her sleep. As she walked past Sans' hotdog stand the short skeleton called her over,

"hey kid, come here for a second."

Confused, but compliant, Frisk walked over to him.

"What is it, Sans?" She asked.

Sans sighed, "look, you gotta stop resetting the timeline." Seeing Frisk's confused face, he explained, "it's messing up the timelines, the surface is changing more with each reset."

Frisk chewed her lip thoughtfully, considering his words. Yes, it was true the surface had been different each reset, at least the ones where they all made it to the surface, but she had yet to find a timeline where everyone was happy on the surface. A few times it had been her discomfort that made her reset, but sometimes it was the monster's. A prime example was the last reset, where they had been too cold.

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him, that last reset was technically not her fault. Not a single monster had wanted to stay on the surface, not even Sans.

Sans shifted awkwardly under her glare, seeming to remember that, before speaking up and grabbing her attention. He sat up a little straighter and continued,

"how about this, at the end of this run, when we're all on the surface, we'll all just deal with whatever is up there. i'll make sure no one complains too much, and you make sure not to reset. sound good?"

Frisk smiled, agreeing with the proposition. She held out a hand for a handshake and said,

"Deal."

[on the surface]

Everyone stood on the surface, breathing fresh air for the first time (that they could remember), shocked into silence.

The weather was perfect.

No one was sick or hurt.

The scenery was beautiful.

But...

"Meow!"

There were cats.

Specifically, too many cats.

Alphys was holding and cuddling them, finding the resemblance to her favorite anime in the small creatures appealing.

Undyne was kicking them away and throwing them off of her frantically as they jumped on her and bit her.

She smells like a fish, what do you expect?

Toriel and Asgore were currently each buried under a pile of felines, their fluffy coats making a soft bed for the small creatures. Neither Toriel nor Asgore had the heart to make them move.

Sans had a cat perched on his head, and several others rubbing up against his legs wanting attention, though he didn't seem to mind.

Papyrus, not a fan of dogs, and now not a fan of cats either, was currently trying to help Undyne out by swatting at the cats that were swarming her with a bone attack. Unfortunately, like a game of whack-a-mole, every time he would try to hit a cat, it would move and he would end up hitting Undyne instead.

Undyne did not appreciate this.

"Papyrus-ow!-knock it off!" She snapped as she was hit with another misplaced bone attack.

"DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FREE YOU FROM THE HANDS- ER, PAWS?- OF THESE FELINE MENACES!"

"My child...I may require your assistance."

Amidst all the yelling, Frisk almost didn't hear Toriel's muffled voice. She turned around and to her horror saw a giant pile of cats, with only Toriel's outstretched paw visible. Beside her, Asgore appeared to be in a similar predicament.

Frisk gave Sans a pleading look.

" _What do I do_?" The unspoken question was clear. Sans sighed and picked the cat off of his head by the scruff, plopping it down unceremoniously on the ground.

"well kid, i'd say this was a huge _**cat**_ _astrophe_."

Frisk gave him a deadpan look. Puns were not going to solve their cat predicament.

Papyrus apparently heard his brother, for he stopped inadvertently beating up undyne long enough to yell,

"SANS! YOUR PUNS AREN'T HELPING!"

Sans laughed a little at his sibling's reaction before he turned to Frisk and said, quieter,

"i take back what i said, kiddo. please don't let this be our final reset."

He didn't have to ask her twice.

Once again, Frisk pulled up the menu only she could see, and reset.


	3. Global Warming Got us Again

When Frisk finally met Sans again outside the ruins, he did his usual routine with the whoopee cushion and they laughed, but she could tell his heart wasn't really in it.

Sometimes she wished that he didn't remember resets. She almost felt bad for being annoyed by having to reset, because for him it was less annoying and more...depressing. Having to repeat the same day over and over again would be enough to bring anyone down, she supposed.

Frisk completed her pacifist run with a bit less enthusiasm this time. She wasn't mean, but she didn't take the time to make friends with every single monster like she normally did. She did everything as fast as she could.

She even killed herself deliberately several times during omega flowey's fight just to make him skip his evil monologue.

Asriel's God of hyperdeath form had stopped being impressive after the first bajillion resets.

Frisk was DETERMINED to make this run count.

She had a good feeling that this time the surface would NOT be full of cats.

She wasn't wrong.

Once the barrier had broken, it revealed nothing more than solid rock with a small hole, much like the one Frisk had fallen through when she first fell into the underground, at the top. Confused, Frisk began climbing up to the hole. It was up a little ways, but not nearly as high as the hole she'd fallen through.

Poking her head through the hole, she grabbed ahold of the surface to hoist herself up and felt...sand?

Looking around, Frisk saw that the "surface" in this timeline was nothing more than a tiny, remote island of sand in the middle of the ocean. A lone palm tree grew by the hole.

Frisk wondered if anyone else would even fit up here.

Or through the hole.

Frisk knew one monster who would.

She carefully climbed back down to the others who were waiting patiently for her. She walked over to Sans and, ignoring his confused questions, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the rock wall.

"Follow me."

Once at the top, she helped pull him up through the hole, nearly laughing at his completely confused expression as he saw where they were.

Standing up, he looked around, trying to see if there were any other landmarks in sight. Honestly, the entire island was small enough he could've easily drawn a line from one end to the other. There was no way all the monsters were going to fit up here.

Not seeing any other islands, he sat down beneath the palm tree and said,

"well, this sucks."

As if just to spite him, a coconut fell from the tree and hit him on the head.

Frisk nearly fell over laughing.

That is, until Sans chucked the coconut at her.

Frisk yelped in surprise jumped out of the way, both of them watching as it flew straight down the hole.

"FRISK? SANS?" It was Papyrus, apparently he was standing down below the hole.

"CAN WE COME UP N-OW!-"

Frisk couldn't see down the hole now that her eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight outside, but she certainly heard the resounding - _bonk_ \- as the coconut hit Sans' younger sibling on the head.

Sans heard it too, for he jumped back to his feet and ran over to the hole to make sure Papyrus was okay.

His answer came in the form of an angry yell, followed by a coconut being thrown back up the hole with very good precision, nearly hitting him in the head again.

This time though, he jumped back and caught it mid-air in the electric blue of his magic, letting it hover there for a moment before flinging it out into the ocean as far as he could. He watched in satisfaction as it made a loud - _splash_ -, salt water blowing back at them in the breeze.

Frisk was still laughing.

Sans rolled his eyes.

"alright kid, you had your fun. now reset so we can get outta here."

Once Frisk's laughing had subsided, she pulled out the menu and hit the reset button.


	4. Undertale Goes to Hell

I think this is the dumbest chapter I've written so far. I'm very proud.

Frisk woke up after saying good bye to Asriel and walked confidently over to the opening where the barrier had been.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

This reset.

This would be the one.

It **had** to be.

She had a good feeling about it.

It was...warm. Warm enough that she could feel the heat before even actually leaving the underground.

At least that meant it probably wasn't snowing outside.

That had to be a good sign, right?

Turning around, she motioned for her friends to follow her. They all excitedly went to follow her.

Walking through the small cave, they were led to... fire?

There was fire everywhere. That explained why it had felt warm. There were several other...monsters? Things that sort of looks like scarier versions of animals, people and the monsters Frisk had met on her journey were wandering around. One of them was present to "greet" them, hissing and making unintelligible sounds. Tortured screams could be heard in the distance.

But other than that, the place seemed welcoming enough.

Papyrus certainly seemed to think so.

"WOWIE! AND I THOUGHT HOTLAND WAS HOT!" He turned to one of the creatures and held out his hand, "GREETINGS, FRIEND! I AM PAPYRUS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

The creature he'd spoken to let out an unholy, ear-splitting shriek, opening its mouth wide, revealing rows of jagged, yellow teeth. While everyone else threw their hands over their ears, Papyrus stood there happily, hand still outstretched for a handshake.

"NICE TO MEET YOU," here, he did his best impression of the noice the creature had made, making everyone throw their hands over their ears again. "I HOPE WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS!"

The hideous creature leaned forward, pressing its huge wet nose against his hand, sniffing vigorously.

Without warning, it opened its mouth, preparing to bite, when Papyrus' soul was suddenly turned blue and he was flung backwards out of it's reach. Standing protectively in front of where Papyrus had landed was Sans, his left eye alight and flashing.

"frisk," he said, turning to her, "what _is_ that thing?!"

Before Frisk could even begin to attempt to answer, a small, yellow flower that everyone had come to know and hate by this point, popped his head up through the ground in front of Sans, smiling and bobbing his head happily. Frisk blinked in surprise, it really hadn't taken him long to turn back into a flower.

"Well golly, guys, if I didn't know any better," his flowery face shifted into a nightmare version of itself with blank white eyes and large, sharp teeth, "I'd say you've landed yourselves in hell. Better try again, Frisk!"

At Frisk's horrified expression, his face morphed back to normal and he winked, smiling and sticking his tongue out childishly.

"That's right! I still remember resets. And I know who else does t-" before Flowey could finish his sentence, he'd been obliterated from existence by the powerful beam of magic light shot by a gaster blaster. Frisk could faintly hear "megalovania" begin to turned to stare at Sans, completely baffled by the turn of events. The older skeleton brother stood casually in front of Papyrus with hands in his pockets, but his eye was still glowing, so it was pretty obvious the skull-themed attack was his.

Even Frisk was too confused to reset at this point, but not from Sans' magic.

 _"So we're in hell? Is there anything above hell? Heaven maybe?"_ Frisk contemplated to herself, wondering if perhaps she could journey through hell and get somewhere else like she'd done in the underground.

While Frisk was considering her options, the demons that had been minding their own business until now suddenly had their eyes (or wherever counted as their eyes) on Sans, enthralled by his magic. One particularly ugly demon crawled over to him, rasping out,

"N-new...le-leader..."

Sans stared blankly at it.

"...what?"

Suddenly, demons from all around began swarming Sans, all chanting the same thing,

"Leader! Leader!"

Nervously, Sans managed out "um... f-frisk? can you give me a hand here, kid?"

At this point, all the other monsters had fled back underground, excluding him and Papyrus. His brother was not nearly as worried about the demons swarming Sans as he was.

"WOWIE BROTHER! YOU'RE VERY POPULAR ALREADY! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE SHOWED THEM MY SPECIAL ATTACK WHEN I FIRST GREETED THEM!"

A terrified shriek caught Frisk's attention, and she quickly snapped her attention to Sans.

Sans now had every demon in the place bowing down to him as he stood there confusedly holding a pitchfork with one hand and running a hand over his head with the other. He now had two little horns that stuck up from his skull, almost like Asgore's, and a pointed demon tail that Frisk wasn't sure he was aware of.

A random demon that looked like a zombie walked up to him and put a long red cape over his shoulders while a couple others set a fancy looking thrown down behind him.

The demons continued bowing down to him while Sans stared at Frisk helplessly.

For an awkwardly long moment, she honestly couldn't think of what it was he wanted her to do to fix the situation.

When she finally remembered, she slammed her fist into the reset button so hard she thought it might shatter.


	5. ZombieTale

Thanks for all the reviews!

Walking through the barrier, Frisk held her breath in anticipation.

And judging by her friends' reactions, she was glad she did.

They stepped through the barrier into a large tunnel filled with discolored water. It wasn't the clear, clean kind of water that ran through waterfall. It was thick, dark, and the whole place smelled like the south end of a north bound goat.

Er, present goats excluded, of course.

Alphys threw both clawed hands over her nose, her tail curling upward out of the water instinctually.

"O-oh my god?! It smells w-worse than t-the dump here!"

The other monsters mumbled their agreements, also covering their faces in a similar manner.

Sans walked over to the front of the group where Frisk was standing. Holding a skeletal hand over his nose, he asked her quietly,

"are we in hell again?"

Frisk shook her head, "I don't think so. Hell didn't smell this bad." Walking forward and looking around, she mused, "Maybe we're in a sewer of some sort?"

Sans shrugged. Having never been on the surface, (at least, not the normal surface) he had no idea what a sewer was so he couldn't really say.

Alphys and Undyne were no where to be seen, but it wasn't hard to figure out where they'd gone since the King and former Queen were already headed back they way they'd came.

Sans moved to follow Frisk, curious to where she was going, but stopped when Papyrus laid a hand on his shoulder and said,

"SANS! I'M GOING BACK UNDERGROUND WITH THE REST. ARE YOU COMING?"

Sans shook his head, "nah bro, i'm gonna follow the human for a bit. what's the matter? is the smell getting to you?" he asked jokingly. Then, after a moments pause, asked, "wait, how does that work if

we don't have noses?"

Papyrus rolled his eyes, or what equated to them, and reprimanded him, "IT SMELLS MUCH TOO AWFUL IN HERE TO BEGIN QUESTIONING THE WORKINGS OF OUR BODIES!"

Waving good bye as he walked back to the entrance to the underground, Sans and Frisk were left alone.

Or, more specifically, now Sans was alone and Frisk was no where to be seen.

Up ahead, Frisk had found a small walkway off to the side that wasn't submerged in water, and had climbed onto that. Following it had led her down a straightaway and to a rusted metal ladder positioned under a manhole cover.

" _Guess we really were in the sewers_." Frisk thought to herself glumly.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though! Sure, a bunch of monsters and a small human child randomly popping up from the sewers and into the street was a less than elegant way for the monsters to begin to reintegrate into human civilization, but it could be worse!

Frisk climbed up the rusted ladder as carefully as possible. Making sure her balance was good, she let go of the ladder with one hand and began pushing on the manhole cover with the other to open it.

Unfortunately, it didn't budge.

But, Frisk was known for her determination, if nothing else. Grunting, she pulled on it with all her might, leaning in the direction she pulled.

Suddenly, with a loud " _clang_!" The manhole cover unlocked, jerking to the side with Frisk's pressure, and sending the small human flying backwards off the ladder.

Before she could plummet to what would certainly be a very slimy and smelly death, her soul was turned blue in a fashion she was quite familiar with, and her fall was stopped midway, leaving her floating in the air a few feet above the water.

Standing on the walkway she'd followed with one eye flashing cyan, was Sans.

Gently, he set her down on the walkway, her soul changing back to its normal red color. But before he could say anything, Frisk was running to the ladder again.

"frisk, what are you doing?" He asked, following her at a walk.

She was halfway up the ladder before she responded,

"I was right, this is a sewer. And sewers are gross, but they're a normal thing under cities."

Catching on, Sans began climbing the ladder too. Frisk pried the manhole cover open the rest of the way and poked her head up through it.

"if what you're saying is true, then that means this reset is "normal", right? so this reset might work out after a-"

Frisk's scream cut him off.

" _never mind, then_." Sans thought sarcastically.

A frantically shouted "Run!" was all the warning Sans got before Frisk let go of the ladder completely, knocking him off it in the process as well.

This time, they both landed in the sewer water with a loud " _splash_!"

Sans sat up, placing a hand to his head and glaring at the coughing child beside him.

"Oh, god I - _cough_ \- got some in my mouth, eww!"

Ignoring Frisk's gross dilemma, Sans snapped,

"why'd you let go!?"

Frisk, still preoccupied with spitting out sewer water, pointed upward.

Looking up, Sans saw a whole group of humans standing above the manhole. Which would've been to be expected, had it not been for the fact the humans skin was missing in some places, revealing bone and muscle, some were missing limbs altogether and one appeared to be missing its head entirely.

"Braaaaiiiins!" They chorused.

Sans may not have known what a sewer was, but he'd watched enough anime with Alphys that he could recognize a zombie when he saw one.

Although, from what he'd seen, a lot of humans were expert zombie killers. He turned to look at Frisk with this in mind. She was still scrubbing at her tongue with a dry part of her sweater to get the taste of sewer out of her mouth. When she noticed the zombies start to move to climb down the manhole, she screamed and leapt up from the water, bolting back the way they'd came.

" _frisk...must not be one of those people_." Sans thought, standing up the rest of the way to follow Frisk

Frisk had run screaming halfway back to the underground before stopping abruptly.

" _Wait, I don't need to run for my life. I can just reset_."

And so she did.


	6. The First Reset & Lego Land

This is based off a joke fic I read awhile ago on ao3. Enjoy!

Trudging through the ruins once again, Frisk couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Sure, Toriel was the best goat mama, and her butterscotch cinnamon pie was pretty great, but she really wasn't lying when she said the ruins were quite small once you got used to them.

And after so many resets, Frisk had definitely gotten used to them.

Papyrus was funny; his terrible cooking and hilarious inability to bring himself to actually capture Frisk was still amusing no matter how many times it happened.

Undyne had been kind of intimidating the first time she met her.

Well, if you call noticing someone stalking you through the caverns of waterfall half a minute before they pelt you with magic spears "meeting" someone, that is.

After Frisk had gotten to know her better, she warmed up to the hot-tempered fish monster.

Alphys was okay, in Frisk's opinion. She was just lonely and wasn't sure how to make friends.

Mettaton was annoying. It was always his insane tv shows that made Frisk have to reload during a run.

Especially Mettaton ex.

She could still hear the music that blared on stage during his fight.

After that, it was usually smooth sailing. Like seeing the clock hit 12:00 at school- almost done!

But Frisk wasn't annoyed at Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys or any of the others. They weren't what caused the first reset that started this mess.

Frisk was annoyed with Sans.

She probably shouldn't be, it technically wasn't his fault, even if he was the sole reason she had to rest. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if he even remembered the incident.

Still, she was getting tired of going through the underground again and again.

After complimenting a couple froggits and taking a piece of monster candy for the road, she let her mind wander, remembering the first reset...

They'd only been on the surface a few weeks, at most. Humans had taken to monsters surprisingly well, sharing equal rights with them almost immediately.

The copious amounts of gold that each monster had been using as currency underground probably had something to do with that.

It had been Alphys' idea. She thought it would be fun if they all went to see a lego movie together.

So they did.

Then, it had been Undyne's idea to go to lego land. She wanted to "see the stars in person", as she put it.

Frisk wasn't thrilled by the trip, but she wasn't going to complain. She had family and friends that loved her and wanted to take her places, and that was more than she could've hoped for when she first climbed that mountain.

So there they were, standing in front of one of the biggest lego sculptures ever made, a lego castle.

Undyne just had to try and go inside it, leaping over the red rope that separated the castle from people like her. Never mind the signs every where that clearly read "do not touch".

So she did. She gave a triumphant "NGAAHHH!" right before the entire castle collapsed, thousands of legos scattered across the floor.

It was impossible _not_ to step on the legos that littered the floor as security forced them all out the front door along with a permanent ban from lego land.

Luckily, everyone wore shoes.

Except Sans.

He'd done pretty well almost the entire way, but he stumbled slightly in the doorway and his slipper fell off and well...

He stepped on a lego.

And then he died.

It was...really sudden and unexpected. Frisk had been walking right behind him and she didn't even know he was hurt until there was suddenly a pile of dust scattered over a bunch of legos where her friend had been not even a second earlier.

Of course, Papyrus cried. Loudly and dramatically.

When Frisk had finally realized what had killed him, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She knew he had ridiculously low HP, but _seriously_? A _lego_?

A janitor came by and absently vacuumed up his dust along with some stray legos, much to the horror of the other monsters.

It was at that point Frisk reset, thinking she would just keep Sans away from any legos the next time around and everything would be alright.

When she met him again outside the ruins, she was relieved to see him alive, but it had been just like the first time. He didn't seem to remember her or anything else that had transpired.

Then, the surface would began to change. So she reset a second time.

Since then, he's remembered her and past resets.

Thinking back on it, Frisk decided maybe it was best if he didn't remember the first reset.

Death by lego probably wouldn't be a very pleasant (or dignified) memory.


	7. Undertail

**This particular chapter is full of innuendoes.** **So if that's not your style of humor, you have been warned!**

Frisk tentatively stepped through the barrier, bracing herself for the worst. Behind her, Sans had his hands firmly over his eye sockets, afraid of what they might find.

A gentle, warm summer breeze carried away their worries.

The sunset cast a beautiful array of colors across the sky. The mountain, despite being in high altitude, overlooked a lush forest of healthy trees and plants. Frisk could even hear birds singing.

Sans uncovered his eyes and could hardly believe what he was seeing. He turned to Frisk with a genuine smile on his face.

Frisk smiled back, this was it; the reset she'd been hoping for. Everything was normal, everything was going to be oka-

"H-hey guys! T-t-there's internet here!"

Alphys, ever the nerd, had already whipped out her phone and was testing out the internet on the surface.

Undyne gave a toothy grin, "Hey Alphys! You should google our names and see what comes up!"

Previously, when Alphys had showed Undyne the Undernet, she showed her how to set up an online profile, and how to find one another online, as well as other monsters that shared the same names.

They'd had a lot of fun doing that.

Alphys nodded, her claws tapping away at the touch screen of her phone.

Suddenly she gasped, nearly dropping her phone in shock.

"Oh, m-my g-g-god..."

Undyne, concerned, took the phone from her hands to see what was wrong.

Her face turned red.

Sans peeked around her side and, catching sight of what was on the phone, gave her a devilish grin.

"I always knew you two would make a good couple."

On the screen, was a very...detailed picture of Alphys and Undyne engaging in, shall we say, an explicit activity reserved for couples.

Alphys had both claws over her face, which had gone from yellow to bright red in embarrassment.

Undyne whirled around in anger, pulling the phone out of Sans' view.

"Oh yeah, punk?!" She snapped, fingers typing quickly, "How about I look up your name?!"

Without bothering to look at the screen, Undyne shoved the phone in her former sentry' face, laughing triumphantly at his mortified expression.

"oh...wow."

"SANS?" Papyrus appeared behind him, pointing at something on the phone questioningly.

"WHY IS IT GLOWING?"

Ah, Papyrus. Undyne was on the ground laughing loudly, having seen what he was pointing at.

Frisk watched as Sans sank to his knees, face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook, and Frisk wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying.

Maybe both.

She picked up the phone and flinched at what was on screen. _That_ was something she could've happily gone without seeing. But before she could hand the phone back to her flustered lizard friend, Toriel spoke up.

"My child, may I try to "search" my name? I must admit, I am quite curious."

Frisk paused momentarily before clearing the search and handing her the phone.

" _Why not_?" She thought to herself. " _I am going to have to reset after this anyway. Alphys is going to need therapy otherwise."_

Said monster was currently in the fetal position on the ground rocking slightly, oblivious to the world around her.

Toriel gasped, letting out a quiet, offended squeak.

Sans once again appeared beside the one with the phone. This time his face blushed blue slightly and he catcalled.

"dang, tori..." he trailed off, staring at the picture excitedly.

Asgore looked mortified, but he was much too kind to actually fight Sans, so instead he did his best to ignore him.

Undyne spoke up again,

"Hey, I wonder what would happen if we searched Frisk's name?"

Before that thought could go any further, Frisk slammed her hand down on the large yellow button that read "RESET".


	8. Bombs Away!

**deadlyswarm** **you** **are brilliant, that will be the next chapter** **XD**

Frisk rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the bed of golden flowers once again. She sighed; this had to stop. As much as she enjoyed her adventures in the underground there was only so much she could do each reset before it got to the point where it was boring.

And it was way past that point.

She absently picked a flower from the ground and plucked off a petal.

"I wish...this run could be more exciting."

 _Pluck_ , another petal.

"I just want everyone to be happy, I'm tired of resetting. I've done everything I can- I've sat by the fire with Mom and listened as she read me snail facts,"

Another petal.

"I've hung out with Papyrus and eaten his...uniquely flavored spaghetti, then cooked that same dish with Undyne."

And another one.

"I've watched Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with Alphys, and helped the amalgamates back to their families,"

 _Pluck_. Frisk continued to muse to herself, recalling the events of every reset.

"I even _dated Sans_! He stopped threatening to kill me after he started remembering resets, but before that he was a really lousy date."

 _Pluck_. By now the flower was petal-less.

Frisk sighed, "I want this run...to be the last."

As the last petal drifted to the ground, Frisk discarded the flower and started her journey once again.

Once Frisk had left for the ruins, said flower morphed, making a face appear in the middle. He opened his eyes and groaned, using a leaf to gently rub the sides of his face where his petals had once been.

Frisk had been taking awhile so he'd decided to pop over and see what was taking so long.

That was the last time Flowey broke script.

...

Everyone stood at the top of the mountain, beaming with happiness, Frisk especially. Sans had refused to go out with them this time, claiming this reset would just be a failure like the last several. But now, seeing the beautiful city in the distance, silhouetted by the golden sunset in the sky, Frisk was going to drag him out by the hand if she had to. This was the reset they'd all been waiting for.

"It's beautiful..." Toriel trailed off, captivated by the beauty of the surface.

"No kidding! Punk- er, Frisk- this is so cool!"

Papyrus' loud but jovial voice called out, "HUMAN! I DON'T BELIEVE WE'VE PROPERLY THANKED YOU YET!"

Seems that name was going to stick, no matter how many resets that Frisk had told everyone her name, Papyrus always seemed to simply refer to her as "human."

Upon hearing this, the rest of the monsters all thanked her profusely, with varying amounts of enthusiasm.

The thanks was unnecessary, Frisk thought, but still appreciated. She smiled, feeling proud.

"You're welcome, everyone." she replied. She jutted a finger over her shoulder back towards the underground.

"I'm going to go get Sans, I'll be right back."

She turned her back to the city and started back to where Sans was waiting. But just as she was about to go back underground, a deafeningly loud - _boom_!-resounded over the mountainside.

Frisk jumped and put her hands over her ears. Looking back, she saw the beautiful city they'd all been admiring reduced to nothing but smoking ash.

She had to jump out of the way of a crowd of terrified monsters stampeding back to the underground. A chorus of "nope"s could be heard as they went past.

After everyone else was out of earshot, Frisk began dragging her feet begrudgingly back underground, feeling quite annoyed.

" _Man_ ," Frisk thought to herself, " _I really thought this was it! I'd been so hopeful-!_ "

Her train of thought was interrupted as she spotted Sans leaning against the wall casually by the entrance to Asgore's throne room. His expression was smug.

"so-" He asked started to say something -probably something sarcastic- but Frisk waved a hand, both cutting him off and summoning the reset button.

"Shut up, Sans."

[RESET]


End file.
